


Diving in.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka eats you out. I can't phrase this any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving in.

Soft nibbles up the inner skin of your thigh, nuzzles to your hips and teasing kisses down your abdomen. His smooth hands cupped under your knees and drew your legs further apart, gaining more access to your throbbing cunt.

His blue eyes darted up to stare intently at you, gauging your reaction as he tentatively grazed the tip of his tongue along your folds, ghosting over your clit, causing you to let out a soft gasp. Pleased with your reaction, he repeated the action, applying more pressure to the sensitive flesh.

Carefully sucking one of your lips into his mouth and working it with his tongue, his middle and ring finger reached out to run firm, slow strokes up and down the outside of your folds. Releasing you, he buried his face deeper between your thighs, he idly circled your hole with his tongue, watching you squirm with anticipation of what he may do next.

Without warning, he flicked upwards, hitting your sensitive clit. Before you had time to react, his lips were around the bud, sucking it in. You wrapped your legs tightly around his head, and in return he slid a hand underneath the small of your back to lift your hips up more for him. His mouth was unrelenting on your clit, sucking and licking like it was his favourite candy. Managing to pull himself away, he made eye contact once again with you, giving small, quick licks to your pearl. 

You begged, pleaded, cried for him to make you cum and stop teasing you so. Always a good boy, he played along. He dipped his middle finger into you, slowly twisting and thrusting it. His mouth distracted itself with licking up all of the arousal you were spilling, thumb working hard circles on your clit. 

His pace gradually increased, and he added another finger. Thrusting and curling, trying to find that one spot inside of you that would make you scream. Savouring how sweet you tasted, he was caught off guard by the sound of his name being shouted from your lips. He had found it.

Fingers prodded and hit your g-spot again and again. Haru’s mouth transferred to your clit and gave broad, long licks, eager to make you cum now. And when your orgasm hit you, it sent you to the stars. Haruka sat up and slowed down his fingers as you rode out your high. Removing them, he brought his mouth to the digits and lapped up the rest of your essence.

He raised an eyebrow at you. His turn now.


End file.
